emmerzailfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
Alice is one of the three playable heroines of the game. She is a member of the Silver Cross Guild along with her brother, Erik. She had quite a brother complex towards her brother who likes to tease her. She, along with Erik and Sera, was tasked with escorting Lynn to Raddicus Mansion. She was captured along with the other girls in Derrynn Forest after fighting Dreadfilt and Dreadfilt proceeds to take her virginity and eventually, when Emmerzail's personality took over Sera's body, she along with Lynn and Jenna was tentacle raped by Emmerzail and transformed into Half Succubus, after Emmerzail failed to completely dominate and enslave her. After becoming a Half Succubus, she doesn't realize why she was always horny all the time and she reached her limit when she slept in Asynux inn, where she undressed and masturbates and eventually ambushed and raped by Reichs, Commander of Asynux. She eventually learned of her true nature as a Half Succubus and comes to accept it overtime after her encounter with the Succubus, Valentine, who asked how she became a Half Succubus. After she defeated one of Val'Thrinn's Orc spy in Asynux, Val'Thrinn learned of her existence and he intended to make her one of his generals. Character Info Class: Paladin Preferred Weapons: Swords, Spears, Axes, Bows. Skills: Healing Magic (Via Meditation), Swordsmanship, Magic Slash. Personality Alice is kind hearted and just. She despises all kinds of evil and she is willing to do almost anything to help people in danger or distress, even people she do not know. She hates bandits and is absolutely disgusted at the Town Guards of Asynux who bullies the citizens and kidnapped young girls for use as comfort women. When Dreadfilt captured her, Dreadfilt made sure that she is aroused before taking her virginity, and thus, she is more embarassed than tortured when Dreadfilt took her virginity. She takes that as humiliation and still not forgive Dreadfilt, even after he saved her when the undead infiltrated Dreadfilt's hideout in Derrynn Forest. But, when Dreadfilt came to help her in Asynux, she changed her opinion about him and even came to admire his far-sightedness. Alice had a brother complex towards her older brother, Erik. Although she is often pissed off when he teased her or when he flirts with other girls, she admired his courage and his code of honor and she trusted that she will be reunited with him once she returns to Syrius, not knowing that Erik is already dead since their separation in Derrynn Forest. Alice is brave and have a strong will - something that makes Dreadfilt attracted to her. She does not falter even in the face of hardship, which is why she decided to save Asynux when she learned of how corrupt Asynux is from within. After she transformed into a Half Succubus, she doesn't realize why she was always horny all the time and she reached her limit when she slept in Asynux inn, where she undressed and masturbates and eventually ambushed and raped by Reichs, Commander of Asynux. She eventually learned of her true nature as a Half Succubus and comes to accept it overtime after her encounter with the Succubus, Valentine, who asked how she became a Half Succubus. After she accepted her true nature as a Half Succubus, she became perverted and slutty. Route Under construction. Trivia *When the Raindrops, the author of the game, first tried RPG Maker VX, he made a game called "Apostles of Satan" and Alice was the main protagonist and is also one of the 6 Apostles but her soul was purified by the man who eventually adopted her as his daughter and she became human ever since, forgetting all her past as a demon, until she met Emmerzail. The old game's project was lost. Category:Major character Category:Character Category:Half Succubus Category:Heroine Category:Silver Cross Guild Category:Paladin